A Brief Glimpse into the Future of Nerima
by MayzyGreen
Summary: ...and it's double the trouble! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

A Brief Glimpse into the Future of Nerima

or

The Fanfic Which Never Should Have Been

By Danika Lareyna

Akane rolled over and cuddled into Ranma's chest, nuzzling against his familiar warmth. A small smile formed as she felt the first rays of the morning sun fall across her face and heard the early birds singing their wake-up song. His strong arm slipped from behind her pillow to her waist, squeezing her tighter to him, and she knew her husband was waking too. Soon he would rest his head atop hers and breath in her scent, she would slide her hand up his body to play with his long gray-streaked pigtail, and they would both whisper their, "Good mornings." It was their comfortable daily routine, and she would not trade it for anything in the world.

Her still sleep-fogged mind scrabbled a little until she could put a face to the day. Friday. Ranma would teach one of his classes today. He did not instruct much, anymore, leaving that duty to Kimiko, their eldest daughter and heir, but he enjoyed the few he had. Watching the youngsters strut and show-off reminded him of the old days.

That meant she would have the day to herself. She wondered briefly what she would do. She seemed to have so much time anymore, now that both of the girls were grown and on their own. Perhaps she would go see their other child, Nodoka, and her new babies- twins! That brought a pleased grin to her lips, new mothers could always use a little assistance and a break from diaper-duty. Afterwards she could walk by the cemetery and visit the graves of her mother and Kasumi.

Stretching languorously, she smiled down at Ranma. He smiled back and gave her a cheeky wink before leaping from the bed in one fluid movement, as agile and strong as ever even in his age. She watched him move around their room, preparing for the day. Pulling on the Chinese clothes he never grew out of. He could still make her heart flutter, even after all these years.

"You gonna get up or lay around all day? Man, I don't know how I got stuck with such a lazy wife."

Yes, some things never changed.

xXx

Akane brought Ranma breakfast while he sat and watched the morning news. She set his bowl of cold cereal on the table and frowned at it thoughtfully. Ranma would not like it but she was going to try and actually cook dinner tonight. It did not feel right, the wife and mother of two grown daughters unable to cook. Fortunately Nodoka had taken after Kasumi and kept her family well fed for many years before marrying and forming a family of her own.

Akane opened her mouth to inform Ranma of her plans for the day when an announcement on the news caught her attention.

"Citizens of Nerima are warned to be careful," the woman in the awful green dress said, standing in front of a high school, "That there seems to be a pervert, an underwear thief, loose somewhere in the district."

Ranma and Akane exchanged an uneasy glance. A crease of worry forming between her brows, Akane asked, "It couldn't be... could it?"

Shrugging uncomfortably, Ranma tried to give her his normal cocky smirk, "Nah, they just said _A_ pervert."

Before he had closed his mouth the newscaster said, "I'm sorry! I've been informed that there are reports that it may be a pair of culprits. Please remember that these-" She cut off with a startled yelp as a blur of movement crossed the television screen and her skirt was flipped up around her head.

"Sweeto! Tendo, did ya see the gams on that one?"

Ranma growled, cracking his knuckles. Another blur crossed the screen.

"I bet there are more like it in the school, Saotome. Gym shorts, hotcha!"

Two men were shown, bounding towards the doomed place of learning. Both were creased and withered with age to a mere two feet tall. One was bald and wore a stained, white gi, the other had long, white hair and wore and equally stained brown gi. They glanced at each other and cackled madly before disappearing from sight. Moments later the cries of shocked young women rang through the air.

Akane sighed sadly and murmured, "Oh Daddy..."

AN-

Sorry about the false start there! Loaded the wrong one, with some spelling errors and missing paragraphs... Sorry again!


End file.
